Darkmount
Darkmount is a fortress on Cybertron, and the capital of Decepticon-controlled Polyhex. For a period of time during the Great War it was the seat of power for Lord Straxus, who fed dissenters to the smelting pool, a cauldron of magma which sat menacingly in Darkmount's shadow. The smelting pool empties through ducts into a canyon which Darkmount overlooks. Until 2012, Cyclonus ruled most of Cybertron from Darkmount. However, at the end of 2012 the Dweller invaded Polyhex, and most of the remaining Decepticon forces on Cybertron have retreated to Tarn and Tyrest. History Pre-MUX continuity Darkmount is an ancient fortress on Cybertron, the capitol of Decepticon-controlled Polyhex. It was built around the caldera of a great magma plume welling up from the center of Cybertron. For a period of time during the Great War it was the seat of power for Lord Straxus, who fed dissenters to the smelting pool, a cauldron of magma, which sat menacingly in Darkmount's shadow. MUX History In modern times Darkmount has been taken over by Cyclonus, who uses it for both civilian government of Polyhex and as a ministry of intelligence for the Decepticons. The smelting pools run continuously once more, fed a steady diet of those who displease the Decepticon saboteur. In 2012, the Dweller was released from beneath Cybertron, and when his thrall Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying seige to Polyhex. Many flying Trans-Organics breached Polyhex's walls, where they were defeated by Starscream and his Air Warriors. However, Hubcap was able to take control of the city's defenses and turn them against the Decepticons while allowing the Dweller and its minions to swarm into the city. The capitol was abandoned, although Scourge and the Sweeps remained as an underground resistance force. In 2012, the Dweller took over Polyhex, and immediately began draining energy from the heat fissures feeding the smelting pools. Eventually, the Dweller had drained so much heat energy that the smelt in the pools cooled and hardened, forming a cap over the magma. With this source of energy cut off, and the remaining citizens of Polyhex killed, eaten, fled, and/or converted to energy zombies, the Dweller was ready to move on. In 2013, Hubcap announced that he intended to surrender himself to Decepticon authorities. However, once they arrived, Hubcap stated that his "master" (the Dweller) was "done here." Soon after, Hubcap trigged bombs his forces had planted around Polyhex, and destroyed the center of Polyhex, killing any remaining refugees in hiding and severely damaging Darkmount and Decepticon HQ. In 2014, the Constructicons began repairs on Darkmount and Polyhex, but before they could complete them the entire city-state was transformed by "Galvatron" into a warped version of Unicron's surface. Darkmount was left a twisted spire pointing to the heavens. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Polyhex was a center of learning before Optimus Prime's brutal attack. Since then it has been militarized and serves as a rallying point for those who would stand up to Emperor Prime's wave of conquest and oppression. Its fortress of defense and learning is called Darkmount. Footnotes Category:Cybertron locations Category: Decepticon bases Category:locations Category:Cybertron